Angkringan VS Rumah Makan
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Tak hanya rebutan cinta semasa SMP, bahkan sampai dewasapun maehara dan asano tetap bersaing. Dan persaingan bisnis di kota pelajar Jogjakartapun dimulai bersamaan dengan kenangan pahit yang ikutan nimbrung. Sequel dari Ubi bakar cilembu VS Lapis talas bogor. (GakuhouxYuuma),Asano, Maehara


Angkringan VS Rumah Makan

Summary : Tak hanya rebutan cinta semasa SMP, bahkan sampai dewasapun maehara dan asano tetap bersaing. Dan persaingan bisnis di kota pelajar Jogjakartapun dimulai bersamaan dengan kenangan pahit yang ikutan nimbrung. Sequel dari Ubi bakar cilembu VS Talas bogor.

...

Senja itu, diantara seluruh Angkringan yang berjajar di pinggir jalan malioboro, ada satu yang paling menarik perhatian. Bukan karena ada tulisan free wi-fi terpampang nyata di depannya, namun karena kegaduhan yang ada ketika angkringan itu akan dibuka.

"Ma'e, minggir dikit napa, aku mau ngoreng tempe nih" keluh seseorang dengan aksen medok . celana panjang dan kaos pendeknya yang longgar menutupi badannya yang ramping serta rambutnya yang sepinggang di ikat cepol dan tertutup oleh topi bebek kesayangannya. Walau tampak tomboy, percayalah, ia adalah seorang cewek.

"Iya-iya Sri, tapi bisa gak sih kamu gak manggil aku" Ma'e"? akukan bukan Emakmu" Maeharapun menepi sambil tetap menata dagangan dengan bersungut-sungut, Sri, nama gadis itu, ia hanya tersenyum kuda setelah membalik tempe yang sedang digoreng.

"Ma'e, dari nama Maehara. Maaf, aku sudah terbiasa manggil kaya gitu. Lebih pas di lidahku Mak" Goda Sri sambil menoel bahu Maehara dengan Spatula, Maehara langsung berjingkat.

"PANAS SRI!" teriaknya spontan, Sri segera sadar bahwa spatulanya baru saja ia gunakan untuk menggoreng, tentu saja panas.

"Hehe.. maaf mak, Sepurane" Sri hanya nyengir.

"Sepurane sepurane! Kamu mau kulempar ke sepur ? Tempenya gosong tuh!" Tunjuk maehara dengan amarah yang tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dan para pelanggan setia Angkringan tersebut segera berdatangan karena tahu bahwa Angkringan itu sudah siap dengan adanya pertengkaran yang seolah sudah menjadi rutinitas wajib sebelum Angkringan dibuka. Pertunjukkan gratis memang, bisa melihat atraksi menghajar dan tikam sang pemilik dan kelincahan menghindar sang pelayan. Kurang greget apa coba?

Sementara itu mari kita tengok aktivitas bos besar Asano dalam mengelola rumah makannya yang terletak di dekat alun-alun kota serta kondang akan ke-orisinilan rasa masakannya. Maklum, asano langsung merekrut para juru masak handal yang ahli membuat masakan tradisional.

"Pak, Mbak Kartika ingin bertemu dengan anda" seorang pelayan perempuan menghampiri asano untuk menyampaikan pesan, Asano yang tengah berkonsultasi dengan bawahannya tentang rencana membuka cabangpun terpaksa berhenti.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana" Asano bangkit "Kita bahas ini lain kali saja" katanya pada sang bawahan kepercayaannya. Kini ia melangkah menuju meja dimana orang yang ingin menemuinya menunggu.

"Asano" panggil seorang gadis cantik yang nampak anggun dengan kemeja batik dan rok hitam yang ia kenakan, rambutnya yang hitam berkilau ia gerai dengan jepit rambut tersemat manis di samping poninya. Asano segera menghampirinya dan duduk di depannya.

"Kamu datang terlalu awal" kata asano sambil tersenyum, para pelanggan wanita di sana yang melihat itupun langsung melting di tempat. Kartika, gadis tersebutpun hanya bisa menahan agar tidak mimisan.

"Terlalu awal itu berarti tepat waktu" bantahnya dengan malu-malu, asano tersenyum simpul menghadapi tingkah putri ningrat ini. Yha, dia masih keluarga keraton yogya. Lebih tepatnya cucu sang raja yang memerintah saat itu.

"Baiklah, kamu mau makan apa?" tanya asano.

"Seperti biasa, gudeg dan es teh manis sudah cukup." Tuturnya lemah lembut, benar-benar mencerminkan kluarga berdarah biru.

Yha, baik Maehara dan Asano sudah hidup damai dan mulai kembali ke jalan yang lurus(?) dengan cara masing-masing. Namun sebagaimana pepatah katakan "Diam-diam menghanyutkan", di balik kedamaian itu ada kenangan pahit yang akan datang lagi.

"Akhirnya kita bisa liburan" sang ikemen berpucuk tersenyum riang sambil mengemasi barang-barang.

"Yha, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil cuti dan berlibur" Asano Gakuhou ikutan tersenyum, tentu saja dengan kesan yang berbeda.

"Eh, tapi kita akan liburan kemana?" kini Isogai terdiam dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sang Om om ganteng itu tertawa kecil menyaksikan tingkat manis sang kekasih yang kini sudah resmi menjabat sebagai teman sehidup sematinya. Ia pun mengelus surai hitam terutama kedua pucuk isogai.

"Kita akan ke indonesia"

"Wah! Kita akan ke Bali!?" kedua pucuk isogai bergoyang kegirangan.

"Bukan, kita akan ke Jogja. Mengunjungi Gakushu" dan yah, Baik Maehara maupun Gakushu tidak menyangka bahwa luka lama akan kembali terbuka dalam waktu dekat.

TBC

Huah... apalah ini apalah :"v *glundung-glundung*

Balik lagi bersama saya pea :V / membawakan ff yang bertujuan untuk hiburan dan pelampiasan imajinasi semata/plaks/ ff ini sih lanjutan dari ff saya yang waktu itu, terinspirasi saat ngobrol sama temen saya yang tinggal di jogja. Mungkin juga bisa memasukkan daftar makanan dan jajanan khas daerah? Hohoho... mirip anime sebelah deh.. :v

Yha, apapun itu semoga terhibur :v


End file.
